Spock and Jim Travel On Vacation
by Brooke Rose
Summary: Captain Jim Kirk and his first officer Spock have a week to explore Earth before they leave on a 4 month voyage to the Bulb Nebula. They embark on this trip without detailed plans and arrive first in Paris. Spirk fluff and romance of course.


Spock waits outside of airport security for Jim Kirk. It has been a few days since they have seen each other and agreed to travel Earth before heading out on their 4 month trip to the Bulb Nebula. Spock stands up straight with a shiny black suitcase by his feet and another leather bag hanging from his shoulder. He observes the busy people and their buzzing excitement throughout the airport. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Kirk. The Captain approaches him, no longer looking like a captain in his tan button up and cozy cardigan and jeans. He is carrying a forest green duffle bag and his carryon is an average backpack.

Jim Kirk smiles, "Sorry my taxi got caught in some traffic. Are you ready to check in then go through security?"

The Vulcan somewhat smiled and picked up his suit case, "I'm fully prepared, Jim." Spock's voice and body language calmed Jim from his stress. This will be good, Jim thought to himself. The two men made their way through the airport until they were fully ready to board the plane, arriving at the hangar just in time. Jim and Spock boarded the plane and took off on a one way 12 hour flight to Paris.

They had been one the plane for 6 hours and Jim had nodded off. His sleeping head sank to rest on the Vulcan's steady shoulder. Spock didn't mind, in fact, he was aware that this was a sign of trust. Spock was constantly trying to uphold the Captain's trust and it was not hard for him to do. Spock continued to read a novel off his digital device. The book was about the very city they were going to visit, Paris.

Spock knew little about specific destinations on Earth because it was never his area of expertise. He quickly learned that Paris a city known for fashion, romance, and love. Paris also has a very deep historical importance.

The captain of "l'avion" announced in both French and English that the plane was to land in approximately 30 minutes, which woke Jim from his nap. Kirk opened his eyes and sat up quickly after realizing that he has been asleep on his first captain's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Spock, how long have I been asleep on you," Jim Kirk rubbed his eyes.

Spock responded quickly, "It is not a problem, Cap…Jim, I am pleased that you are comfortable in my presence." The men prepared for landing and Jim couldn't stop smiling because he was excited. Soon enough the plane landed gracefully and the men left the airport with all their luggage.

"What next?" Jim smiled at the first sight of old French architecture. The air was heavy with the fragrant of flowers and pastries.

"I am aware that France is known for cafes and gourmet foods," Spock replied.

Kirk walked towards the street in attempt to call attention to a taxi, "Food. That is the best idea I've heard all day, Spock."

It was 4:30 PM by the time they arrived in the heart of Paris and found a fancy restaurant that had room for two. They were sat next to a window at a table that was gold and decorated with floral designs while vines grew around the window's edges. Spock used his phone to look up what certain foods were before he ordered. Kirk simple let his finger find something that he was completely unfamiliar with and he ordered it. Kirk ordered some champagne for the two to share.

After delicious champagne and the most savory foods the men left the restaurant drunkenly leaning on each other and pointing at interesting sights. The Eiffel tower stood tall amongst the stars above a beautiful park. Jim sat down on the cool grass looking out at all the city lights.

Spock joined him and stated, "I can see why Paris is a city known for love and romance."

Jim Kirk laughed hysterically then gently pushed Spock, "What do you know about love or romance Spock?"

Spock replied, "I've read human books and seen human movies. They mostly revolve around love. Some of them do satisfactory job of explaining these emotions. Also Jim, you forget that I am half human."

Jim's face turns somewhat serious, "So are you telling me you have loved before Spock?"

Spock looked his friend in the eye, "Affirmative. I loved my world and experienced great pain when it was destroyed. I loved my mother and mourned for weeks and months after her death. In fact, I am still mourning to this day over the murdered Vulcan people. I am not naïve to the powers of love because I have experienced it myself." Jim looked at his best friend and felt a deep sympathy.

The two were completely silent for a moment then Jim said, "I'm sorry, Spock."

"For what, Jim?"

"I'm sorry that the only things you have loved were destroyed and that you had to feel that pain," Jim put his hand on the Vulcan's arm.

Spock was quiet for a moment and Jim expected him to argue or explain that pain is inevitable but then he said a simple, "Thank you, Jim."


End file.
